The present invention relates generally to valves, and particularly to medical valves.
Valves are commonly used to control fluid flow between multiple fluid flow openings. Prior art medical valves typically utilize handles formed as arrows, or handles having arrows or similar indicia printed thereon to designate fluid connections. However, such indicia can be difficult to properly interpret and may be confusing or at least ambiguous in defining fluid flow paths. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a medical valve which provides a highly visible map of the fluid path connections of the valve.